


Honouring Him

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fosse stato per lei non avrebbe continuato.





	Honouring Him

Fosse stato per lei non avrebbe continuato.

Si sarebbe sistemata a Mereen o altrove, ma non era quello il suo destino. Era una Targaryen e una khalesi, vedova di uno dei khal più potenti di Essos e non era fatta per vivere una vita anonima dopo aver sfiorato la grandezza. Avrebbe potuto vivere con poco, lo aveva già fatto durante l’infanzia ma sapeva che lui non l’avrebbe voluto, non lui che era disposto ad attraversare il mare per restituirle la sua corona.

Combatteva per sé stessa ma combatteva anche per onorare khal Drogo, l’unico uomo per cui avesse mai provato amore, perché lui potesse essere fiero di lei quando lei lo avrebbe rivisto un giorno, combatteva per onorare la memoria di suo marito, per dimostrare che era degna della sua ambizione e che insieme avrebbero potuto davvero conquistare i Sette Regni. Lo aveva amato come avrebbe creduto di amare qualcuno. Khal Drogo meritava quello, meritava di essere ricordato ben oltre la sua generazione e per farlo doveva fare in modo che tutti fossero a conoscenza delle sue gesta, non solo il suo khalasar, lui le aveva dato così tanto ed era giusto che lei lo ripagasse fosse anche nella maniera più ovvia che si conoscesse.

C’erano delle notti in cui ricordava perfettamente il suo volto, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano, la sua voce, il suo corpo e combatteva anche per onorare quell’uomo, combattere per lui era un modo per non dimenticarlo perché lei era ancora giovane e temeva che sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui khal Drogo nella sua mente sarebbe stato solamente un nome, che almeno il resto del mondo potesse ricordarli come grandi guerrieri e come regnanti degni di quel nome. Non lo chiedeva per sé stessa ma per lui, lei sarebbe stata già ricordata solamente per il suo nome ma lui meritava di meglio e Daenerys se ne sarebbe assicurata di persona.

Combatteva per sé stessa, per la sua gente e combatteva per poter onorare ancora e ancora il suo khal, nell’attesa di poterlo infine rivedere e poter essere degna del re che khal Drogo era stato quando era ancora in vita.


End file.
